1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fire fighting vehicles.
2. Background of the Invention
Fire fighting vehicles for use in fighting forest fires, grass fires and other situations involving rough terrain are known. Typically such vehicles are multiple-wheel drive trucks with high-ground clearance in order to permit traversing steep and uneven terrain. However, this high ground clearance necessarily results in a high center of mass and a resultant degradation in vehicle stability. One such known fire truck used, for example, by the U.S. Forest Service, is based upon a military surplus truck which includes a flat bed load carrying surface mounted on the vehicle chassis, and located behind the passenger cab. Such vehicles typically have been retrofit for use as rough-terrain fire fighting vehicles by affixing a rectangular or cylindrical water tank and water pumping equipment directly to the existing flat bed.
However, such retrofitted configurations have proven unstable in rough and hilly terrain. In particular such vehicles are prone to roll over when moving transverse to a steep slope. The high center of mass of such vehicles also degrades road handling characteristics, particularly when cornering, thus decreasing the maximum speed of the vehicle and potentially increasing fire response times. Further, the high center of mass has limited the practical height of the water tanks in an attempt to improve stability, which results in the undesirable reduction in tank capacity. Still further, visibility rearward from the passenger compartment was often restricted by such tanks, thus rendering the trucks difficult to back and often dangerous when backing.
It would thus be desirable to provide a rough terrain fire fighting vehicle with improved rollover and road handling stability, while at the same time maintaining or increasing water carrying capacity and while maintaining rearward visibility, a high ground clearance and the ability to negotiate rough terrain.